Fanfiction
by VampireFrootloopsRule
Summary: Danny is somehow convinced to teach a bunch of phans about Fanfiction. ((come here to learn about the ins and outs of fanfiction. I do accept questions!))


Danny stood in the center of the gym with his arms crossed, white boot tapping, and green eyes staring hard into his audience, trying to convey as much power as he could. If he didn't, these people would eat him alive, quite literally! Oh sure, they all looked harmless, but that was their ploy. They were a cute little bunny that turned out to have been ridden with scary rabies and other diseases. But, heaven forbid you mention a bunny in their presence as well, that's just asking for trouble!

Who was he talking about? Who could strike such paranoid fear into his heart? Only the most vicious, the most cunning, the most devious creatures in the entire world. These were-

"Mr. Phantom? Are we starting yet?" a young girl around twelve asked impatiently.

Fans. Somehow, Sam had convinced Danny to do this seminar for something called "Fanfiction", and he was not happy. Looking at the crowd of mostly females, and of course the occasional male, and muses, he wondered if he would ever live this down. Or survive.

"Um…yeah, I guess so." The halfa's confidence slipped away as all those eyes trained on him turned serious. He felt as if they were plotting against him, which they most likely were.

Danny cleared his throat loudly. "Alright, class is in session!" He began to pace, his ghostly feet rising above the ground as he moved. He held one arm behind his back, and held up the pointer finger of the other hand, hoping to seem smart or something. "Now you have all been gathered here to better your skills, or just to learn more about my fandom. Even if it I still really weird to think that I _have _a fandom or-"

"Get on with it!" Screamed an impatient boy.

"Right…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck before remembering something important, "Oh! And just to let you know, I will not be discussing yaoi beyond identifying what the different names of various pairings are!" By the time he was halfway done with his statement, an uproar erupted from the crowd and several of them left with various comments about how he and Vlad were perfect, or how his love for Sam was all a façade to hide his homosexuality.

"Now that that's over with, I have a few key points that will help you in any fanfiction. Terms.

"Most terms are simply acronyms for various things, but if you don't learn them, you'll most likely get lost around this place. To start off, let's discuss an OC. This just stands for an Original Character-please no groaning over this-that you come up with. Whether or not they play an important role in your story or not, that is up to you. Just be careful on how you present them to the public. Which brings us to the term of a Mary-Sue, or a Gary-Stu depending on gender. These are basically OC's gone very wrong, but there are ways to fix it and avoid it. Give your characters depth, give them issues, but in moderation. Too much anything can be bad; too many abilities, too easily brought to tears, things like that. Making us fall in love immediately? Who does that? People, come on, I don't love anyone I set eyes on who's pretty."

"But you love Paulina!" One girl brought up.

"That's not-"

"And Valerie!" Shouted another.

"But that's-"

"No way! He loves Ember!" Said a boy with an Ember McLain sign. "She's awesome!"

"Now hold up! I-"  
The crowd grew into a frenzy, shouting their opinions of who was the OTP (one true pairing). They were so loud, Danny was drowned out within moments. The halfa frowned, getting frustrated. He placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle with ecto-energy poured into it to amplify the sound, finally sending the crowd into a hush.

"Ok, since y'all went off on a tangent without me, why don't we just take a break, ok? Meet back here after you get something to eat." The ghost boy phased out through the floor to avoid the crowd and the noise again.

The phans looked around in confusion, but then shrugged. "Wanna go hang out at the Nasty Burger while we're here?" One suggested, and everyone filed out to go haunt the restaurant.

**A/N: So? Hehe, what you think?**


End file.
